


You Can Trust in This

by Muir_Wolf



Series: Luna/Vincent [4]
Category: Bones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muir_Wolf/pseuds/Muir_Wolf
Summary: Vincent is determined to find Luna the perfect Valentine's Day gift.





	You Can Trust in This

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written way back for Valentine's Day *2012* - finally cross-posting it so it can be with the rest of the ~series. Sheer fluff, but it won't make sense without the first two stories.  
> 

Harry takes Vincent into Diagon Alley. He wanders around, looking more than a little overwhelmed, even though he's been there once before with Luna.

“You sure you want to get her something from here?” Harry asks. “She might like something Muggle better, you know.”

“I honestly have no clue what I'm getting for her,” Vincent says, and Harry laughs and then shakes his head, frowning.

“Valentine's Day is basically one big test to see if we've been paying attention,” Harry agrees, mostly joking. Vincent glances at him—clearly Harry's stuck on a gift, too.

“Maybe a book!” Vincent says, but after only an hour in Flourish and Blotts, they both come out defeated. They wander down the streets, popping into various stores, and Harry answers about a million of Vincent's questions about the Wizarding World, but they're both still empty-handed at the end of the day.

“Maybe next weekend?” Harry suggests, rather fond of Vincent despite himself, and Vincent shrugs.

“Worth a try,” he agrees.

  


/

  
Hodgins takes Vincent to a ridiculously expensive mall.

“You do realize I'm not exactly a millionaire?”

“You said you still had a chunk of your winnings left!” Hodgins says. Vincent does, to be fair, and he shrugs, because really if he's going to spend money on anything, he'd spend it on Luna.

They wander through the high-end stores, looking at dresses and purses and shoes and computers and tablets, and Hodgins starts rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Maybe a tactical retreat,” Vincent suggests.

“At least some caffeine,” Hodgins nods. They still have two weeks before Valentine's, Vincent reminds himself, as they leave the mall purchase-less at the end of the day.

  


/

  
“I used to be such a good gift giver,” Vincent moans into his tea. Booth plops down in the chair next to him—he's waiting on lab results from Dr. Brennan, and as usual he's making himself at home wherever he pleases.

“Lady troubles?” Booth asks knowingly.

“I don't know what to get her for Valentine's Day,” Vincent says. “I've looked at everything, and I just can't find the right present.” Booth leans forward, his elbows resting on the table.

“You're over-thinking it,” he says. “She doesn't want some expensive gift, she wants something that lets her know that you care about her. Something that means something to the both of you, _that's_ what she wants.”

Vincent glares balefully at him—ever since Vincent's near-death experience, and the subsequent magic reveal to Booth and Dr. Brennan, Booth's been treating him like a younger brother, dispensing life advice every time it looked like—

Oh. _Oh._

“Thank you!” Vincent yells, jumping to his feet and darting out of the room. He's back a moment later, grabbing his mug of tea and flashing Booth a grin before running out the door.

  


/

  
“Happy Valentine's Day,” Vincent says, handing her a package. She opens it, and inside it's full of tour guide books. She frowns in confusion for a moment, but he can see the exact moment that she remembers the guide books he left in that cafe, and she starts to smile as halfway down there's two tickets.

“I could just apparate us there,” she reminds him, but he shakes his head.

“Let's do this the long way, this time,” he says. She grins at that, and leans up and kisses him, and he curls his fingers in her hair and thinks of how impossible it now seems to not have her in his life, and how excited he is to run away with her all over again.

  
  


_finis_


End file.
